random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientedfic
Scientedfic Scientedfic was the previous wielder of the Excalibur, and was the first to join SAFF. A human hailing from MapleStory, he was ordained by Merlin to become the wielder of the Excalibur to fight off the darkness that threatened his planet. Knighted by Empress Ereve, he set off to take down the Dark Lord and his evil plans to bring back darkness into MapleStory. At some point, after preemptively running into one of the Dark Lord's minions and nearly losing his life, Empress Ereve created a star to keep him from death. Eventually successful in banishing the dark and restoring light to Maplestory, he was then launched to Earth to likewise protect it from evil. He was a founding member of the Round Table, consisting of Shadow and Light, Powerboy, Jumper, Goliad, Eren the Holy, Karaad the Scarred, Mister, Chickenleg, VinetheMonkey, Headway, and Pan. At some point, he was called beyond Earth on an adventure with the heroes, going on a series of missions. He eventually died in an alternate universe where Superman went evil. The sword was retrieved by that world's Merlin and sent back to Earth-666's Merlin, where he entrusted the Lady of the Lake to place it in the stone. Strengths * Near-Infinite HP, DEF, RESISTANCE: Scientedfic has these stats so high he can be seen as essentially invulnerable, thanks to his Stellar Star. No attack, not even true damage, can hurt Scientedfic enough where he dies. * Imagination: Scientedfic's imagination allows him to wield the Excalibur effectively. Weaknesses * 1 HP: Given that he was near death, he was left with only 1 HP. He makes up for this with the above buffs. * Agent of Chaos: He tends to troll people to make them lose control. Occasionally he trolls people just to fight them. Stuff * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good - Somethingsomethingsomething * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Excalibur and Pridwen * Occupation: Knight - Scientedfic was a knight in Maplestory * Residence: Maplestory Jonas Kim The successor of Scientedfic, the previous Wielder of Excalibur. Once an ordinary teenager, he stumbled upon the legendary Excalibur with his classmates on a school tour. At first, they thought supernatural things like magic is a myth, but then, Jonas pulled Excalibur out of the stone. He claimed that he didn't intend to do it since he never knew that he'd become a hero afterwards. And this, is the day the boy's life changed. He eventually became the leader of the new Round Table, consisting of Shadow and Light (second version), redacted, Pogogirl, Pan, Sir Knight, Princess Ereve, Malary, Pan, Reaper, Clockwork, and Fumda. Weapons *'Excalibur, the Sword in the Stone:' While initially appearing as a normal sword that's stuck in a stone, it's nigh-impossible to remove, for only the chosen may wield. This version of Excalibur is nicknamed as the "All-Any Sword". It can change forms depending on its wielder's imagination, into any kind of weapons. Because of this, some characters have referred to it as the most powerful weapon, and it's only limited by the creativity of the wielder. **'Made of:' Element X *'Pridwen, the Shield of the Stone:' The defensive counterpart of the Excalibur. And like the sword, only the chosen may wield it. It is nicknamed as the "All-Any Shield", and can transform into any forms of defense, depending on its wielder's imagination. **'Made of:' Element X *'White Lantern Ring: '''A weapon said to be one of the strongest of them in the universes. Granted by life itself. Allows him to fly and to further resist any radioactivity and toxins. He can also create hard light constructs based on his emotions, his imagination, and his will to live. He regularly communicates with The Entity (in this case Alec Holland), the giver and maker of all life. Passive abilities *'Imagination:' While he's somewhat new to the hero business, he pretty much has the same imaginative power as his predecessor, Scientedfic. At this point, though, he seems to be gathering more imagination now. *'Poison & Radiation Immunity:' At one point, when he was in the orphanage, he watched ''The Princess Bride, and it inspired him to be poison immune. **At first, he didn't know how, and he was sent to the hospital because he consumed too much of hemlock. **He survived with thankfully no repercussion. But soon, he figured it out by slowly and carefully consuming the poison. **He soon started doing each poison, one by one, starting with a small amount and then going bigger each time. **Soon, his body could fight out even the most potent of poisons. Weaknesses *'No Stellar Star:' Unlike his predecessor, who's said to be the strongest wielder yet, he doesn't possess the Stellar Star, which granted Scientedfic ridiculous regeneration that allowed him to survive to the present days and tank the strongest hits, despite having only 1 hit point, and even allowed him to do anything. Personality Even as a teenage boy, Jonas Kim possesses a very strong sense of honor, compassion, and justice. He is unwilling to let people be in harm's way, and will even try to sacrifice himself for others. Like his predecessor, Scientedfic, he does not believe in killing. However, Jonas also has his quirks. He's normally a very happy boy, to the point where he can literally make constructs out of his happy emotions. It's even said that his happiness can drive away its opposite, sadness. He is much more optimistic and hopeful than his predecessor, who was probably a bit more cynical. However, because he is not completely mature, he still makes mistakes, and is less wise than his predecessor. He is often under the guidance of Merlin and, if out of reach, The Entity (currently Alec Holland). Relationships Merlin Merlin is known to be Jonas' mentor. As a result, the two share a very close bond with each other. Most of the times, he meditates in some random cave and tries to figure out why Morgana is trying to kill him. Lady of the Lake The Lady of the Lake is more or less a mother figure to Jonas, though she does not get as involved with Jonas as Merlin does. Nonetheless, the Lady shares a close bond to Jonas, at times guiding him when he is lost. Sometimes she does weird rituals that cleanses evil and blah blah blah. Wendy Starr Wendy is Jonas' girlfriend, and he is very attached to Wendy. She's very much responsible for keeping him grounded, without getting too attached. Wendy is quite proactive in the community. Scientedfic Jonas never knew Scientedfic personally; however, he idolizes Scientedfic nonetheless and wishes to follow in most of his footsteps. Stuff * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Excalibur and Pridwen * Occupation: Student - Jonas is a high school student * Residence: Earth TV Tropes These are the TV Tropes that apply specifically to Jonas Kim and Scientedfic. Acquired Poison Immunity: And how. Over his life, Jonas kept drinking various poisons, small doses at a time, until even the most potent of the most poisonous poisons and venom could not so much as sicken him, no matter the dosage. It's even gotten to the point where radiation can't harm him. Adaptive Ability: Both Scientedfic and Jonas Kim had to utilize their vast imagination to adapt to any situation. Adorkable: Jonas is generally a sweet guy, and he's a straight-out nerd. This earns him the attraction of the ladies at home. He has a girlfriend though. Ascended Fanboy: Jonas Kim. He was a regular high school orphan, until he received the Excalibur and was able to join the ranks of the heroes of SAFF. Not cool enough? He even created his own team of heroes, in a separate universe. Asian and Nerdy: Primarily for Scientedfic, as he was considered gifted at home. Attention Deficit... Ooh Shiny!: Scientedfic, though not TOO bad. Jonas doesn't do this too often. Berserk Button: * God help you if you mention SO MUCH as a word about Jonas' past. He will have no mercy. * Mention anything about darkness to Scientedfic, and he'll lose it. Chick Magnet: Jonas Kim, poor boy. He barely realizes it, but his personality and his adorableness is what gets the ladies attracted to him. It's Wendy Starr who dates him, and of all things, HE'S the one who fell for her. Deadpan Snarker: Scientedfic and Jonas tends to fall into this trope. Especially when in battle. Determinator: Especially applies to Jonas Kim. He'll do ANYTHING to save the ones close to him, and anyone near him, to the point where he'll be willing to die to have them live. Does Not Like Spam: Scientedfic hates tomatoes, to the point where he has a ridiculous fear of them. It gets better. Identical-Looking Asians: Looking at Jonas and Scientedfic, one would barely be able to see the difference, apart from Jonas having a bigger smile. Kid Hero: Jonas Kim is 16 as of now. Zig-zagged with Scientedfic, who was 17 when he started being a hero, but died when he was 18. The Knights Who Say "Squee!": Jonas, when he first became King Arthur. Of course, this is actually averted, since he could never meet his inspiration, but he still commemorated his heroism to him. Sympathetic Murder Backstory: Jonas' backstory. He was forced to kill his parents by Mordred when he got hypnotized, and then killed all his friends while still hypnotized. Mordred taunted him with this many times. Troll/I Shall Taunt You: Applies to Scientedfic pretty much everywhere. Most of it is cuz he wants to have fun, but sometimes he uses this to his advantage.Category:Random Forum Fight Players